The inventive concept relates to a solid state drive (SSD) card and an electronic system including the same, and more particularly, to an SSD card that may allow convenient storage capacity, an useful upgrade path, efficient space utilization, and an electronic system including the same.
As consumer demand for miniaturized and lightweight electronic systems increases, manufacturers of electronic systems continue to integrate component parts, for example, into unibody systems. Such efforts often lead to inconveniences for users. For example, other component parts integrated with a storage device might need to be replaced in order to accommodate the increased storage capacity, thus inconveniencing users and increasing overall system cost.
In particular, component part upgrading can be inconvenient and costly to both users and manufactures, which degrades the user experience, and causes disadvantages to the manufactures. Despite the rapid advancement of electronic system specifications due to rapid technology development, improvements are nevertheless needed.